


The Decision

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [12]
Category: Bundesvision Song Contest RPF
Genre: BuViSoCo, Bundesvision, ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Bernd decide to go to a football match. But Bernd has a decision to make...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision

The Decision

Outside the stadium, were people cheering, waving flags and singing.  
Inside the stadium, there were people lining the seats already, even though there was an hour to go before the match.  
It was the Euro 2011 qualifiers, and it was Germany vs Turkey. As the match was in Berlin, most expected there to be more Germans than Turks, but, due to the amount of Turks that had emigrated to Germany, there were an equal number of fans.  
Outside the stadium too, people were walking around, wearing football shirts. There was also a stand selling German and Turkish flags.  
Dirk and Bernd were standing around outside of the stadium. It was only a few days after they had both been in the Bundesvision together. They had come last place, but, they decided to try to look on the bright side of things and go to a football match to forget about it.  
A lot of fans had now already gone inside of the stadium, and they could hear German and Turkish chanting coming from inside.  
Dirk looked at all the German and Turkish flags that were hanging from the windows of nearby apartment buildings.  
Bernd, however, was part-Turkish, and was wondering who he should side with.  
"Well?" Dirk said, "Have you decided who you're going to cheer for yet?"  
"Errr.... uhm.... well no... not exactly..." Bernd said.  
"Well you better make up your mind soon," Dirk smiled, "It's starting in an hour, you know."  
"I know, I know," Bernd said, making his way towards the stadium.  
"I didn't say we should go in yet!" Dirk said, "Come on, make your decision first..."  
"But Dirk..."  
"We're not going in until you make a decision. Come on man, it's just a qualifier match. Which team are you going to support? Hey, let's go to the stand selling German and Turkish flags, we'll decide by there," Dirk smiled.  
"Err... uh... yeah," Bernd said, trying to change the subject, "Did you hear about that new Call of Duty game? You know, the one that was banned in Britain?"  
"Yeah, I heard about it," Dirk smiled, "Now stop trying to change the subject."  
"He's not going to let this go," Bernd thought, "Ah well, no sitting on the fence like I did with all those other matches... it's time to pick a side!"  
The two of them walked over to the stand that was selling German and Turkish flags.  
"Hello there," said the owner of the stand, "Would you like to buy some flags?"  
"Yes," Dirk said, "A German flag for me, and... Bernd? What are you having?"  
"Uh...." Bernd thought about it for a second, "I suppose I must back a winning team. A German flag for me too then."  
"Thank you," the owner said, handing them both German flags.  
"I suppose I've gotta pay for these then?" Dirk smiled, getting out his wallet and paying for the flags.  
"Well, if you insist," Bernd said.  
"Haha, you damn Turk," Dirk laughed, as they both went into the stadium, holding their German flags high.  
They went and sat by other Germany supporters, who were waving flags and singing the German national anthem.  
The match went well, with, surprisingly, Mesut Ozil scoring a goal against Turkey.  
"See?" Dirk said to Bernd, "He's another part-Turk who chose to side with us."  
"I know, I know," Bernd smiled.  
In the end, Germany won 4-1, a sweeping victory. Cheering came from the German side of the stadium as the match ended.  
"Yeaah! That was awesome!" Dirk yelled, as he and Bernd left the stadium.  
"It was... alright," Bernd said, "I guess."  
"That was pretty half-hearted Bernd, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were supporting Turkey instead of us."  
"Uhm... well..."  
"Ah, you were cheering for Turkey, weren't you?" Dirk said, "Damn, I knew you weren't really cheering for us!"  
"Calm down Dirk," Bernd smiled, "It's only a football match. It's not the end of the world."  
"Yeah, anyway, in other news, something really important came up on the news today!"  
"Really, what?" Bernd asked.  
"We won against Turkey, 4-1!" Dirk laughed.  
"Alright, alright Dirk, you can stop rubbing it in now."  
"Eh, alright then," Dirk smiled, as he and Bernd both went down the road to return to Lower Saxony.


End file.
